


Star Destroyer One- A migratory Story

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, This is crack, and a random stardestroyer, like really really bad crack, migratory stardestroyers, some of you made me do this, sort of about ringing birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: During the most recent re-watch of Rogue One we sort of started to talk about how Star-Destroyers need to be protected and their migration routes tracked. Of course it was me who took that idea and said that I'll write it.Enjoy the crack!





	Star Destroyer One- A migratory Story

“Look! I think it’s feeding.” Jyn hands the binoculars back to Cassian. Her gaze though is still fixed on the giant star destroyer in the distance. Several shuttles are flying towards it.

Cassian kneels next to her.

“That’s Y-ROY, right?”

Jyn reaches for the tag reader in her pocket.

“Can you make out any colour combinations?”

“I think they are on the other side.” Cassian sighs with frustration.

Jyn extendends the antenna on the brick like device in her hand and presses the power button. The screen flickers.

 

/no tag in reach/

//please move closer//

/no tag in reach/

//please move closer//

 

“Shit! We aren’t close enough for a signal.”

 

Jyn gets up and pats on her pants to get the red desert dust off. This entire “hunt” feels like a failure to her. After weeks of chasing after a herd of start destroyers they had split up and now her an Cassian tried their best to get as much intel as possible. Not only was the tracking of Stardestroyers important to understand their behaviour but also to protect them. And a herd of them splitting up had never been recorded before so Jyn and Cassian were keen to collect as much data as possible.

They had followed the Stardestroyer feeding in front of them across the stars. Never close enough to read the satellite locator or to see the colour combination. They were fairly sure that the individual was Y-ROY but just not 100% sure. Y-ROY was the key. She was the lead female of the herd and her behaviour might explain why herd had split up.

 

Cassian placed his gloved hand on her shoulder.

“If we move closer she might detect us, but I’m also tired of following her. Not knowing if we are right. We need that intel.”

Jyn leaned a bit into his touch.

“You got your holocamera with you?”

Despite the questioning look on his face Cassian nodded.

“Good. Then I’ll move closer, try my best to get the tag data and if she flies away you try your best to get sight on her colours.”

Cassian digs his hand into her shoulder.

“Okay. I believe you can do this Jyn.”

 

Jyn makes herself ready. Checks all gear before slowly climing down from their higher position. After she has reached the bottom she takes careful steps towards the Destroyer.

It’s enormous, intimating and yet beautiful.

 

One step at a time she thinks. Her heart is pumping against her chest. Almost every muscle is tensed. Jyn doesn’t dare to look down. Too afraid she will miss any behavioural change.

 

Now she can make out more details. That should be close enough. Any further and she would risk catching the Stardestroyers attention.

Once again she reaches down her pocket, takes out the tag reader, extends the antenna…

And the Destroyer moves.

Shit!

It’s flying straight towars her. Fast.

When it’s directly abover her she starts running. Jyn tries her best to see any colours, but the Destroyer is too fast.

Her only hope is Cassian.

 

She gives up running. Out here in the desert it is only a waste of energy.

 

//signal received//

 

Jyn looks down at the beeping device and can’t believe the words on the screen.

 

She starts running again.

 

Cassian is waving at her and it takes a few more meters until she understands what he’s shouting:

 

“Jyn! It was Y-ROY!”

 

His smile is maybe the broadest she has ever seen from him and her cheeks start hurting from her own one.

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually really frustrating when you're not able to read a ring.
> 
> The destroyer's tag is inspired by the colourrings I once put on a Northern Wheatear. Which was YM-ROY. Yellow, Metal (with the full metalringcode) on the left leg and Red, Orange, Yellow on the right leg.


End file.
